It's A New Dawn, It's A New Day
by aupnaahh
Summary: ... follow on from 3x14 :D 100% Charah! OneShot!


Sarah focused her stare on the small light fixture that hung above Chuck's bed. A smile crept onto her face as Nina Simone's voice vibrated throughout the room.

_Oooooh... and I'm feeling good..._

She slowly turned her head to find Chuck gazing at her with his large brown eyes. A small smile escaped her as she peered down at his hand. As she signalled he lifted up his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her into him. As their bodies slid closer together Sarah brushed her waist against his side and let out an almost audible sigh as she nuzzled her face into Chuck's neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

She closed her eyes before resting her head against his solid chest. All she wanted to do was sleep and nothing felt better, there was no other place on the planet she would rather be.

As Chuck placed his lips against her forehead, Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him with a gentle stare. A smile crossed her lips as he brushed away lose hair from her face. She raised her head slightly only to be met by his touch half way. She pressed her lips against his and slowly began to work her magic.

After a moment Sarah pulled away, as she stared into his loving eyes she ran her finger down his jugular, causing it to send shivers down Chuck's spine.

The both lay stretched along the bed for a few more moments. Never losing each other's gaze.

"This really is a good start" Sarah whispered as she placed a light kiss across Chuck's jaw

"hmm.." was all Chuck could bring himself to express.

As Sarah continued to place tender kisses long Chuck's jaw line. He moved his hand from her shoulder blade and placed his onto the small of her back. As he did so Sarah wiggle slowly out from his embrace.

"Wha...?" Chuck gasped as he raised his arms from her.

Sarah smiled at him for a moment before cocking her leg over his so she could straddle him.

She lowered herself onto him before placing her head under his chin. Chuck ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Sarah suddenly raised her head and placed her lips against his, brushing her sharp tongue across his mouth. A smile crept across Chucks face as Sarah sat up and took hold of both his hands. She placed them either side of her waist and slowly began guiding them up her waist and over her ribs. As Chuck continued to lift her night top up her torso she placed her fingers into her hair and began to massage the roots.

Once he finally managed her free her of her night top Sarah inched down and caressed her naked chest against his shirt. Chuck rested his fingers on the small of her back before wrapping his leg around hers and flipping her over so he was on top... And in control. He lowered his head and began to suck on her neck.

_You know how I feel. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life. I'm feeling good..._

Neither agent had any clue how much time had passed since they fell into bed together.

The room was dimly lit, and the atmosphere was calm. That was until Sarah collapsed on top of Chuck's moist chest. Sweat was clinging to her skin like she had just run a marathon.

As she fought to catch her breath Chuck wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him, so she was lying symmetrically on top of him.

"That was..." Chuck began

"... Breath taking?" Sarah giggled as she placed a wet kiss on top of Chuck's collar bone.

"Well I was going to say awesome..." Chuck began as he fought for his breath "... but i guess we can go with that"

Sarah grinned as she lifted her head and placed a kiss over Chuck's lips.

As their lips locked together once more Sarah shifted her body and saddled Chucks waist.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered as she pulled her lips from his

"Yeah?" Chuck replied with a smile as he wrapped his fingers around her waist

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her gaze diverted up to her fingers which were curling the ends of Chuck's hair.

"I love you" she spoke as she smiled.

A large grin appeared across Chuck's face as he replayed those words in his mind that she spoke to him.

"I love you too." Chuck replied as he brushed Sarah's hair from her face.

Sarah rested her head against Chuck's Chest once again and closed her eyes.

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel__. __Scent of the pine you know how I feel__. __Oh freedom is mine__. __And I know how I feel..._

**Its not awesome... im tired its late.. and i suck at FF.. but i gave it ago :)**

**Comment :D x**


End file.
